Sensibilità Allineare
by Sabri2709
Summary: Song Fic! First one tell me if you liked it! Len is away from Kahoko, but what are his true feels for her? And why can't he stop thinking about her? R


Sabri: So welcome to my first ever song fic I've written! I hope you like it. Also if you don't understand anything in this song fic just ask me I won't bite, hard. Also if you want me to write anything you can go onto my profile page read the different manga/books and tell me what to write about. I'm always up for a challenge!

Disclaimer: I don't own La Corda D'oro or The Fear You Won't Fall.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Len walked down the stairs and sat down at the dining room table. The window was open and blowing a slight breeze into the room. His breakfast sat in front of him like every morning. The walls of the room were a deep gray color. There was one window in the room and a light in the corner. It looked like a jail cell. When Len finished his breakfast he walk to a practice room and pulled out his violin. It was time for him to practice.

_Digging a hole and the walls are caving in  
Behind me air's getting thin but I'm trying  
I'm breathing in  
Come find me  
_

It had been three years since Len had moved here, to Vienna. He hadn't seen anyone from Japan, other than his parents, for awhile. All he did everyday was eat and play violin. Within the walls of Vienna, Len felt like he was suffocating. His apartment looked out to the city. There in the city things every morning, afternoon and night were the same going on all the time.

_It hasn't felt like this before  
It hasn't felt like home before you  
And I know it's easy to say but it's harder to feel  
This way  
_

Len got his violin from his bedroom and walked to the practice room. When he got into the room, he closed the door behind him. He put his violin down on top of the piano that sat in the middle of the room. The whole room was a deep red color. Len opened up his violin case and took it out. He began to play different music that he had been practicing recently. He had many concerts each month and found it easy to replay some songs, but he couldn't look bad so he would add a few new songs every once in awhile. When he didn't have to show his true talents he played something fairly easy. He had traveled to Japan once since he had been in Vienna. While he was there, he felt different some way. Kahoko had come to see his show. It was the one time, his house truly felt like a home. After the show he had been able to talk to her for a short while in person. She asked him how Vienna was, and of course he lied to her. He told her everything was fine, and everything was fine in Vienna. There was just something that made him want to stay home.

_And I miss you more than I should  
Than I thought I could  
Can't get my mind off of you  
_

Today Len didn't feel like practicing something really hard. He flipped through music he had with him, when he ran across it. Ave Maria, he hadn't played this song since he was in Japan three years ago. After he played it with Kahoko at the concurs camp, he had felt like he didn't do the song justice. Len picked up the piece and placed it on the stand in front of him. He then put his violin under his chin. As he began to play he remembers when he first met Kahoko. He had been so rude to her, he didn't realize that soon he'd be the one wanting her. Kahoko had always been there and never accepted the fact that Len was a complete jerk. Len shook his head and stopped playing. Why now? Why was he thinking of her now? Even more, why couldn't he stop thinking about her?

_I know you're scared that I'll soon be over it  
That's part of it all  
Part of the beauty of falling in love with you is the fear you won't fall_

Len put down his violin and sat down on a chair in the practice room. He sat back and thought about things. When he was in Japan Kahoko had told him something, something that surprised him. They were at his house after the show. All of the people from the concurs were, and that's when she told him. Told him how she really feels. Those three words changed everything. Len didn't believe her at first. In fact he asked her if she was dared to say that, but when she looked like she was going to kill him, he realized she was being truthful. He didn't know what to tell her after he learned it was true. He just stood there, what was he feeling? Everyone stood there, staring at them, staring at him. He didn't know what to do. So he did the only thing he knew he could do. Len walked to Kahoko and slowly put his arms around her tiny body.

_It hasn't felt like this before  
It hasn't felt like home before you  
And I know it's easy to say but it's harder to feel  
This way  
_

Len walked out of the practice room to get something to drink. He sat down at the table and took a small sip out of the glass. There was a moment right as he was leaving for Vienna in which he didn't want to. Kahoko went to the airport that day, to see him off. There was just a moment where he wanted to cancel his plane, but instead he took a step forward. He sat the whole plane ride wondering what would have happened if he had turned around and not gotten on the plane. What would have happened if he told her the truth. What if he hadn't lied to himself for all that time.

_And I miss you more than I should than I thought I could  
Can't get my mind off of you  
And I hate the phone  
But I wish you'd call_

Len got back up to practice again. He was hoping that it would take his mind away from her. He got up and walked into the room, his violin sitting where he left it. He picked it up and went back to playing more of his difficult music. Within ten minutes of playing the phone rang. He stopped playing his violin abruptly. The closest phone was down the hall and it troubled him to go all the way down there. Len put down the violin, angry now and walked to the phone. As he picked it up and tried to calm him down. It was his mother on the phone, asking him how Vienna was. The call was about ten minutes. Len hung up the phone and walked back to practice again. As he picked up the violin and shouldered it he began to mess up all of the notes and patterns. He put his violin down yet again and sat on the ground this time. He didn't know what to do with himself. Every time someone called him there was a hint of hope that it was her. He hadn't been able to hear her voice is so long that, that was all he wanted, even just for a short while.

_Thought being alone  
Was better than was better than  
_

Len first realized his feelings for her right around the time his father talked to him about studying abroad. When he was told he'd be leaving he couldn't believe it. Soon enough though he walked away from Japan, from her. And now? Now he's sitting alone in a house that he calls his. He told himself that if he lived far away it wouldn't matter; they'd never see each other. _We hardly even talk anymore. She could, should have a great boy friend now, right? So why is it, she still sends me random things in the mail?_ Len didn't want to believe that there could still be feelings somewhere in his heart for Kahoko.

_And I know it's easy to say but it's harder to feel this way  
And I miss you more than I should  
Than I thought I could  
_

The last time Len talked to Kahoko, they were talking about some dance that was going on at school. She sounded so happy about it. He asked her who all so was going with. She told him just a bunch of friends. Kahoko went on to go to college and got to meet new people. It just so happened Ryotaro went to the same college. Len knew this; his parents had told him about it. So then why wasn't she telling him the truth, and then he did it. He said those words. Those words came out of his mouth. After he said them she didn't know what to do. It was silent for a moment and then you could hear her phone _click_ off. Those words were spoken from his mouth and would never be taken back.

_Can't get my mind off of you  
Can't get my mind off of you  
And I know it's easy to say but it's harder to feel  
This way  
_

_I don't like you like that. I didn't mean to make it sound so mean, I just, when she was talking about the dance. She was so happy that she got to go. I felt like I was stopping her from something. There was something in my mind that told me not to say it, but it's that just kind of cruel to her? It's like not letting her eat but eating in front of her. I hope that she's truly happy on this day._ Len stood back up this time he was sure he was going to finish a song all the way through, without messing up at all. He shouldered his violin and looked at the music in front of him. He started to play as he closed his eyes. He let his fingers move and make the music. It wasn't until half way through the song he realized he was playing Ave Maria. Unlike most times he'd played this song or heard it played, it sounded, well, sad.

_And I miss you more than I should  
Than I thought I could  
Can't get my mind off of you_

Len finished Ave Maria and then put his violin away. He walked into his bedroom and throw some things into a suit case. He walked back out with it in his hand. His violin, he put on his left shoulder. There was no one else here. Len stayed in that house alone without anyone here. He turned to the door and walked out. A bright light shown in as his shadow went with. And then he was off…

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Sabri: Okkie yay I'm finally done with that. Now the question is. Do I go on with it and do a whole thing full of song fic or is this one enough? Also sorry for any mess ups I didn't have my friend read this one and my computer was being mean! Momentai!


End file.
